Kyle
Kyle & Ken Katayanagi, '''also known as '''The Katayanagi Twins, are Ramona Flowers' fifth and sixth evil exes. Scott has to fight them at the same time, to his disadvantage. They are twins, and the primary antagonists of Volume 5, although the dramatic overtones of the volume push the Twins into the background. Histroy Relationship with Ramona It is known that Ramona used to date both of them at the same time, but without each knowing about the other (basically cheating on both of them). When the truth was revealed, the twins had sworn to always do everything together from that moment on. There seems to be no hostility between the two considering their former relationship with Ramona. They seem to place the blame solely on her. Scott ends up having to fight the twins 4 times before really winning the battle. Encounter with Scott Scott first met them at Julie Powers' Mexican Day of the Dead party. Instead of fighting him head on, they force Scott to fight and defeat Robot-01 while Kim and Ramona go out on the balcony for a smoke and talk. Robot-01 is a smaller robot and seen knocked out when Kim Pine and Ramona come back inside. Scott is disappointed when he finds out there's no reward for winning this fight. The second battle puts Scott against another of the Twins' robots at Sneaky Dee's during the concert Sex Bob-omb intended to perform at - which goes disastrously. Again, this battle is glossed over as we're again set to listen to Ramona talking, this time, with Knives, and the only action we catch is the end where Scott decapitates the robot with his bass, breaking both in the process. The third match is at another of Julie's parties, where it's revealed that Julie is apparently dating the Twins. Ramona heads out onto the balcony while Scott goes toe-to-toe with another robot, which is much larger than the other two. The aftermath of the fight is seen with Scott standing over the robot with its arm ripped off and head removed. Defeat After the party, the Twins follow Kim Pine to the subway, where they abduct her in order to force Scott into the open. The final battle puts Scott against both the twins who specialize in tag-team tandem moves giving Scott a total disadvantage, while Kim is held hostage in a swinging cage nearby. Scott gets the crap kicked out of him while the Twins taunt and demoralize him, but Kim intervenes with her cell phone claiming (falsely) that she received a message from Ramona who can't wait to see him soon. Scott, spurred on by Ramona's love, fights back and defeats the Twins simultaneously with knees to the head for a bonus, and unlocks an achievement for defeating both Twins in unison. Powers Ken and Kyle do not have many "special powers". They do not like to get their hands dirty, and use several robots to attack Scott Pilgrim. They are, however, skilled martial artists and make use of a number of tag-team moves ultilized through the "Twin Link", such the "Double Hurricane Kick" and "Simul-punch", when fighting hand-to-hand as a homage to Double Dragon. Their hurricane kicks can also be seen as a homage to Street Fighter duo Ryu and Ken. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Brotherhood of Blood